Démoniaque quaterback
by Pitipoi
Summary: Hiruma est vraiment diabolique. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agit de filles, c'est à lui que Monta choisit de demander conseil. A ses risques et périls, diraient certains ! FIC In Character - NON YAOI


_D'après le manga EYESHIELD 21 de Riichirō Inagaki et Yūsuke Murata_

En vous souhaitant à tous une agréable lecture !

Kissouilles !

Pitipoi

* * *

**Démoniaque quaterback**

Par Pitipoi

xoxox

Une fois de plus, Hiruma avait été le dernier à quitter le terrain.

Assis sur le banc du vestiaire, il tapotait fébrilement sur les touches de son ordinateur, comparant les fiches de différents joueurs.

Un toussotement discret lui fit savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, comme il le croyait, et il fit éclater une bulle de son chewing-gum avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Monta, qui se tortillait derrière lui, n'osant l'interrompre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, fuckin' macaque ? Pourquoi t'es pas encore rentré chez toi ?

De plus en plus gêné, Monta prit place à côté de lui, sur le banc, les joues écarlates.

- Je… Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute, Hiruma-sensei ?

Ce dernier arrêta de mastiquer et leva un sourcil.

- " Sensei " ? Ouh là ! Je te préviens que, si tu comptes nous refaire le plan " J'me sens pas de jouer ce match, vire-moi de l'équipe ! ", je te poinçonne les burnes à la mitrailleuse.

Monta rougit de plus belle et secoua la tête.

- Non ! Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est… (Il baissa d'un ton) C'est, comme qui dirait personnel.

Hiruma referma son ordinateur d'un claquement sec et un sourire de requin découvrit ses dents aiguës.

- Tiens donc… Un truc PERSONNEL !

- Chut ! supplia celui-ci en agitant frénétiquement les mains.

Hiruma ricana.

- C'est bon, relax, fuckin' macaque ! Il n'y a que ce nous et le fuckin' manager, ici ! Tout le monde est parti.

- Justement, chuchota Monta en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à la porte du vestiaire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende.

Le sourire du quaterback s'élargit.

- Oh… Une histoire de fesses ? C'est ça ?

- Non ! s'écria le receveur. Enfin… si, avoua-t-il, tout bas.

- Merci, fuckin' macaque, mais c'est non ! plaisanta Hiruma avec une voix de midinette en battant des cils. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant son portable à nouveau.

Monta essaya de refermer ce dernier.

- Je suis sérieux, Hiruma-sensei !

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et Monta, conscient d'avoir - sans autorisation ! - posé les doigts sur " THE " ordinateur, l'artefact sacré entre tous, se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

- Vire ta main, fuckin' macaque, ou je te fais un tel trou dans la tête qu'on pourra voir se coucher le soleil derrière toi en te regardant dans les yeux.

Le receveur obéit aussitôt et s'excusa avec empressement.

- Bon, tu veux quoi, à la fin ? l'interrompit le quaterback, las de ses courbettes.

- Je… J'aimerais te poser une question, Hiruma-sensei, avoua le receveur, le visage en feu.

- Non, fuckin' singe, ce fuckin' manager ne m'a jamais harcelé sexuellement, sa main a glissé, c'était un accident, je ne jure ! cria Hiruma en ricanant, sûr que Mamori devait en ce moment même piquer un fard carabiné dans la pièce voisine.

Monta se couvrit le visage des mains et se leva, mort de honte.

- O.K., bon, c'est pas grave. C'était idiot de ma part de vouloir te parler de ça, de toute façon.

Piqué par la curiosité, Hiruma le saisit par la ceinture de son pantalon et le força brutalement à se rasseoir.

- Pas bouger, fuckin' macaque ! Colle tes fesses sur ce banc et dis-moi ce qui se passe avant de nous faire une colique. (Le receveur hésita) Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, non ? Tu la craches, ta pastille, où il faut que j'aille moi-même la chercher au fond de ta gorge ?

Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna un peu pour regarder le quaterback droit dans les yeux.

- Hiruma-sensei… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire quand une fille… Enfin quand une fille…

- Quand une fille quoi ?

Monta hésita un instant mais sortit finalement son téléphone portable pour lui montrer la photo qu'on lui avait adressée le matin même.

- Quand une fille nous envoie… ça.

Hiruma regarda la photo et pouffa si fort qu'il faillit en avaler son chewing-gum.

- WOAH ! s'étrangla-t-il. Déjà, tu mets une capote. Voire deux, l'une sur l'autre, parce qu'une fille qui fait des trucs pareils toute seule devant une caméra, j'te dis pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire quand elle...

- Sérieusement, Hiruma-sensei ! supplia Monta.

- Attends, fuckin' macaque, tu te fous de moi, là, ou quoi ?

Le receveur se leva, la mine sombre.

- Oh, je sais ce que tu penses… soupira-t-il. La même chose que tous les hommes : que nous ne sommes après tout que des fauves chassant dans la nuit la tendre gazelle égarée pour enfoncer nos crocs dans sa chair tendre ! déclama-t-il à la façon d'un tragédien, un pied sur le banc. Mais je refuse d'être une bête sauvage ! Je refuse d'être l'esclave de mon corps et de mes instincts primitifs. Pardon, sensuelle jeune fille, mais Taro Raimon n'est pas homme à négliger l'Amour au profit de…

- Oh ! Tu arrêtes ton délire shakespearien et tu poses ton cul sur ce banc, fuckin' macaque ! le coupa Hiruma en le saisissant par le fond de son pantalon pour l'obliger à se rasseoir. Tu vois pas que c'est de la pub pour te faire appeler un numéro surtaxé, non ?

Le visage de Monta se décomposa.

- Sérieux ?

- " Salut, je m'appelle Akako. Je suis chaude comme la braise à la seule idée d'avoir au téléphone un joueur des Devil Bats. Appelle-moi vite au… " singea le quaterback d'une voix suraiguë. Non mais franchement, t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

Il effaça le message et la photo, histoire que le receveur ne soit pas tenté de vérifier si mademoiselle " Akako " en pinçait vraiment pour lui, et lui rendit le téléphone.

Le garçon le prit et le glissa dans sa poche, tremblant de honte.

- Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec mes histoires, Hiruma-san, s'excusa-t-il avant de quitter le vestiaire comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Hiruma considéra la porte un instant et éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Bon sang, ces fuckin' crétins en avaient encore long à apprendre !

Avec un sourire mutin, il sortit l'un de ses nombreux téléphones mobiles de son sac et composa le numéro qu'il venait d'effacer de la mémoire de celui de Monta. Contrairement au receveur, il avait reconnu la fille au premier coup d'œil.

_Allô ?_ fit une douce voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut. Tu es bien Akako, la jolie fille en deuxième année du lycée Deimon ? demanda-t-il de sa plus belle voix grave.

_Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?_

- Le diable en personne, murmura-t-il, séducteur. Kèkèkèkè !

_Hi… Hiruma Yoichi ? Le quaterback des Devil Bats ?_

- En chair et en os, ma jolie.

Elle poussa un cri aigu et Hiruma écarta le téléphone de son oreille avec une grimace.

_Oh, mon Dieu !_

- Alors ? Il paraît que tu es " chaude comme la braise " à la seule idée de parler à un joueur de l'équipe?

Il entendit la jeune fille retenir un gloussement joyeux à l'autre bout du fil.

_Et si tu as l'intention de me faire chanter avec ça, je suis prête à payer d'une façon dont tu n'oserais même pas rêver, "démoniaque quaterback"…_

- Vraiment ? ronronna Hiruma. Et que dirais-tu de me laisser juger par moi-même, fuckin' allumeuse ?

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire à la fois nerveux et exalté.

_Sur le toit de l'école ? Disons… dans une heure ?_

Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, Hiruma raccrocha sans répondre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait qu'elle serait là.

- C'était un trop gros poisson pour toi, de toute façon, fuckin' macaque…

Il regarda sa montre et ouvrit son portable. Il avait encore le temps de faire deux ou trois choses avant d'y aller.

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte jusqu'au bout ^_-_

_Envie d'un ch'tit commentaire, peut-être ? *^_^*_

_**Si vous avez trouvé la moindre "boulette", faute ou "cracraitude" dans cette fic, bipez-moah ! ;)  
**_


End file.
